1. Field of the Invention
An electrical connector includes a U-shaped metal clamping frame having vertical base and side walls defining a chamber, a stationary electrical contact mounted in the chamber, and a clamping spring arrangement arranged at least partially within the chamber for biasing toward the electrical contact the bare end of an insulated conductor that is axially inserted downwardly into the chamber. The clamping spring comprises a conductive leaf spring having a clamping leg that is inclined, when in the conductor clamping position, at a first acute angle relative to the insertion axis of the conductor.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the patented prior art to provide electrical connectors having resilient clamping means for biasing the bare end of an insulated conductor toward engagement with a stationary contact contained within the connector housing. Such connection apparatuses are known in a large variety of configurations. For a few years special emphasis has been placed again on connection apparatuses which have already been known for a long time and which allow tool-free insertion. Reference is hereby made by way of example in this connection to DE 30 19 149 C2, DE 201 17 770 U1 and DE 20 2006 009 460 U1. These specifications respectively show screwless terminals with a clamping spring (pressure spring) which is used for tightly clamping a conductor at a clamping point between a free leg of the pressure spring and a conductor rail. This type of contact will be referred to below as “direct insertion technology”. It is also known to assign a pressing element to the connection apparatus, with which the clamping point in the contact state can be released again.
Although the solutions of the state of the art have proven their worth, there is still a need for a connection apparatus for conductors in the described “direct insertion technology” which has a very narrow overall width relative to the conductor.